Leixia
Yan Leixia (イェン・レイシャ, Yen Reisha; Chinese: 燕蕾夏, Pinyin: Yàn Lěixià) - jest postacią z serii SoulCalibur, która debiutuje w najnowszej odsłonie - SoulCalibur V. To stanowcza, silna i wesoła córka Xianghua'y, bardzo do niej podobna. W materiałach promocyjnych gry jest przedstawiana jako "młoda dama ciągle marząca o przygodzie". Wygląd Leixia jest słodką nastoletnią dziewczyną. Rysy twarzy odziedziczyła po matce, a jej fryzura jest oparta na tradycyjnych chińskiej fryzurze noszonej przez młode kobiety. Ma na sobie kostium inspirowany niebieskim kwiatem lotosu. Najprawdobodobniej ma wisiorek Kilika przymocowany do kołnierza. Historia Choć ojciec Leixii był generałem armii dynastii Ming, to jej matka - Xianghua, dała zamiłowanie do przygody. Xianghua urzeczyła swoją córkę opowieściami o poszukiwaniu miecza bohaterów i o mężczyźnie, który zakochał się w niej. Leixia nigdy nie dowiedziała się, co się z nim stało, ale historie napełniły ją podnieceniem i chęcią do podróży. ,,Kiedy dorosnę, zobaczymy razem świat, mamo." Leixia nigdy nie zapomniała o obietnicy, którą złożyła matce, młodość spędziła przy uprawiania fechtunku w oczekiwaniu na obiecaną podróż. Ale na 15 urodziny wszystko się zmieniło. Jej młodszy brat podarował jej wisiorek z błękitnego kamienia. Gdy pokazała go matce, Xianghua zdenerwowała się i natychmiast udała się do swojego męża. ,,Nie chcę Leixii narazić na zewnątrz, chcę by stała się jedną z cesarskich żon". Leixia była pewna, że to widok wisiorka, który spowodował tę dramatyczną zmianę u matki. Wyruszyła z posiadłości, by odkryć, dlaczego. ,,Nie mam wiele, aby przejść dalej, ale rozumiem to" - powiedziała. ,,Poza tym jest to moje przeznaczenie." W końcu nadszedł ten czas, aby wyruszyć w świat mieczy i romans, o którym marzyła tak długo... Bronie *Ten Feet of Blue *Blue Qilin *Sapara *Qing Long *Makhaira *Calligraphy Brush *No Name *The Master (Leixia) Styl walki W porównaniu do Xianghua'y, styl walki jest nieco zmieniony i ulepszony. Pod względem szybkości jest wolniejsza od matki. Pomimo faktu, że jest niższa, to znacznie silniejsza. Miejsce Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Temple (SCV). thumb|Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Muzyka miejsca thumb|right|200px|Soul Calibur V Leixia ThemeSoul Calibur V: "Where Springs Not Fail" Cytaty All right, I'm ready! Let's get this fight started! Let's find out who's stronger. It'll be great fun! - mówi podczas walki z Natsu. We can talk afterward! Come on, let's fight! Lord Maxi, go easy on me! - mówi przed walką z Maxim. As when mother fought... - mówi podczas Crinital Edge. Justice will prevail! - mówi po udanym Crinital Edge. Brace yourself! One more! Punishment! Hate you! I'm on fire! Looking good! Ummm... Huhuhu... Sorry! Too easy! Go through! Charge! Yay! You'll pay! 'Scuse me! And spin! Just kidding! This is it! Turn and...! Strike! Hold up! Attack! Thanks! No!5 It hurts... Goodbye! What's going on!? - mówi po uderzeniu przez drżenie. And... go! Guaranteed hit! Oh my gosh! Why?! - mówi podczas "Guard Burst". How rude! You're mean! Oh, please. All right! Perfect! I won't lose! Super! - mówi podczas wykonywania "Ben Xing". Might of one! I'm too good! Whoa! So cool! - mówi podczas wyrzucania przeciwnika. Wow. I won! - mówi po znokautowaniu przeciwnika. Heads up! 'Scuse... me! - mówi podczas wyrzucania Natsu lub Maxi'ego. Lord Maxi... - mówi, gdy Maxi zostaje wyrzucony z pola walki. I'm sorry! - mówi podczas wyrzucania Maxi'ego. You... idiot! - mówi, podczas gdy Xiba wyrzuca ją z ringu. What?! - mówi, gdy ktoś ją wyrzuci z pola walki. I'm done with this! Mother... I'm sorry... - mówi, podczas gdy przegrywa przez koniec czasu. I thought you'd go easy on me... - mówi, podczas gdy przegrywa przez koniec czasu z Maxim. Meanie! - mówi podczas znokautowania Maxi'ego. No!!! - mówi, podczas gdy Natsu lub Xiba znoukautują ją. Lord Maxi, you let me win, huh? — mówi po wygraniu z Maxim. Had enough yet? I guess that's the end of that! - mówi po pokonaniu Xiby. You meet all sorts of interesting people outside the palace! Look out world... cause here comes Leixia! Aww... No fair! You got me all dirty! Since heaven dispensed the talent let it be well employed! Success, I've taken the general! Hahaha! - mówi po wygraniu z Natsu. Xiba, you just ate! You're such a piggy! - mówi przed walką z Xibą. You have the looks, let's see what you can do? - mówi przed walką z Alpha Patroklosem w Story mode. So I think we should stay here for a bit. You know, see the world and stuff - mówi do Xiby w Story Mode. Xiba, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you. I have the Dvapara-Yuga, yours is the Kali-Yuga - mówi do Xiby w Story Mode. Well, I guess you'll do. But as they say, nothing in life is free - mówi do Alpha Patroklosa w Story Mode. No, you idiot! - Mówi do Xiby w Story Mode. I mean, show us you are a man worthy of your sword - mówi do Alpha Patroklosa w Story Mode. If you're ready... Let's get started! - mówi do Alpha Patroklosa w Story Mode. You said that you'll go easy! - mówi, gdy Maxi przegra przez koniec czasu. Ciekawostki *Przed pokazaniem graczom jej profilu, zakładano, że jest córką Xianghu'y i Kilika. Gdy dowiedzieli się o tożsamości jej ojca, spotkało się to z negatywną reakją społeczności. *Leixia jest drugim wojownikiem, który zadebiutował w wieku 15 lat. Pierwsza była Talim, która zadebiutowała w Soul Calibur II. *Na razie Leixia jako jedyna ma rodzinę, która żyje, ma się dobrze i jest w stanie utrzymać z nią kontakt. *Zwroty Leixii do Maxiego świadczą o dużym szacunku do niego. *Leixia jest zaprojektowana przez Mari Shimazaki, projektanta Bayonetty, który także zaprojektował alternatywne kostiumy Tiry i Ivy. Co ciekawe był gotowy, zanim Projekt Soul wymyśliło jej nazwisko. *Choć jej strój głównie przypomina kwiat, to frędzle zwisające z piersi posiadają stylizowane motyle. *Jej kostiumy przypominają Xianghuę i Asukę z Tekkena. *Wydaje się, że Leixia mieszka w pałacu, o czym świadczy jeden z cytatów. *Ruchy ma podobne do swojej matki i Ling Xiaoyu z Tekkena. *Leixia używa cytatu Xianghuy: ,,Justice will prevail" (,,Sprawiedliwość zwycięży"). *Początkowo główny kostium miał być oparty na Xianghuy z Soul Calibur IV, ale został zastąpiony strojem zaprojektowanym przez Mari Shimazaki. *"Tzao Quake" to literówka "Quake Tzao". *Critical Edge Leixii to "River of Stars". Technika ta polega na precyzyjnych cięciach w powietrzu przez dziewczynę. Relacje *Córka Xianghuy i generała w armii dynastii Ming, Yan Wujin. *Jej młodszym bratem jest Yan Leixin, który posiada 13 lat. *Jest siostrzenicą Chai Xianglian. *Jest wnuczką Chai Xiangfei Kong Xiuqian. *Jej towarzysze podróży to Maxi, Xiba i Natsu. Galeria SoulCalibur V: thumb|left|Leixia ze swoją matką, Xianghuą thumb|left|Concept Art pierwszego stroju Leixiithumb|136px|Concept Art pierwszego stroju Leixiithumb|117px|Concept Art pierwszego stroju Leixithumb|left|Oryginalny obraz Leixii i Xianghua'y Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Postacie z Soulcalibur V Kategoria:Kobiety